Movie Night
by Akai-Tiger
Summary: Alfred decides to visit his Russian lover, but the cold weather makes them cuddle up with a movie. Poor Alfred, he really can't handle horror. Good thing Russia is there to help distract him.  bad summery is bad. OTL
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Starters. DISCLAIMER! This has yaoi in it. The beginning is mostly fluff but the end is smut. So if you dun like lemons please leave. I DID warn you. Along with that is that this is not a normal fanfic. It was an rp that I edited and decided to share. So the format is a little strange. I was Russia. I do not claim to be the best Russia rper. But my Amerikan lover is the best ever I love him.

I own nothing. Never will, and it makes me sad,da? ono

Not the best grammer person. So if you see a mistake please tell me and I will fix.

Slight swearing but its Amerika people. Now...BEGIN! 8U

* * *

><p>America has no clue why he's doing this, but he just felt it didn't seem right that he only makes Ivan go to his place and never visit the man. Well, while wearing literally many layers of clothes, he dropped in for a surprise visit to the Russian's land. FUCK IT WAS SO COLD! The wind is seriously seepping in through his bones! How can people live here! He knocked on Russia's door, shivering pretty much similar to the Latvian. 'Please open up please open up', he chanted religiously to himself.<p>

The Russian nation was in the study when he heard the door. He wondered who on earth that could be, escpecially in this weather, and went to open it. He was met with a very cold looking Alfred-cicle. "Amerika? What are you doing here? Oh! get inside. It is freezing. You could get a cold,da?" he said while ushering the shivering man inside, secretly really happy for the visit.

America was almost about froze solid. He quickly ran inside the house and dropped down on the floor, rolling around while rubbing himself. "S-shit! S-soooo c-ccccccccollld!" He couldn't even register to greet the Russian as of yet. Even Texas has fogged up and at the sudden change of temperature.

Russia giggled, the American reminding him of a dog that was trying to dry off. "You seem cold. How about this?" holds out arms in a 'hug me' gesture. Having been by the fire so his whole body was nice and toasty.

America looks up at him from his fetal position. Warm arms. *A* In a flash, he jumped up on to the Russian and cuddles into his warm toasty self. "W-wwaaahhhh... warm!" He nuzzles by his chest too keep his cheeks warm.

Russia smiles and hugs Alfred tight, warming him up. "Ah~ It is a pleasant surprise to see you. I am glad you did not freeze,da? How about I make you some hot cocoa?"

America is still not fully back to himself as he hugs the man tighter. "Ivan... y-you're like a giant hand warmer.. a body warmer.. Mmmm.. hot cocoa..."

Russia chuckled and picked the man up, heading towards the kitchen. He hugged his cute Alfred-puppy before setting him down by the stove. "Some hot cocoa will warm you right up,da?"

America didn't care if he got picked up. He was enjoying the body heat. He started to shiver less now though. "Y-yeah.. it will.. I love hot cocoa."

Russia grinned and pulled out some milk and sweet cream before getting some gormet chocolte. Starts heading it up on the stove along with a few spices, such as cinnimon and a pinch of nutmeg.

America is now calming down and is quietly taking in the scent of all the sweet, spice and dairy that lingered in the air. "Smells yummy~ mmm~"

Russia nodded and turned off the burner, filling two cups with the concoction and putting some whip cream on both before handing Alfred his cup. "There we are. Nice and hot,da?"

Alfred smiles sheepishly and childishly as he accepted the cup. "Thanks babe." He starts blowing on it softly before taking a sip of the Oh my dear vanilla ice cream with hot fudge chocolate with a cherry on top. This was heavenly! He took more sips before returning his attention to Ivan. "THIS IS DELICIOUS!"

Russia blushed and giggled, blowing on his own drink. "Thank you. When you live in such a cold place it becomes a habit to make warm drinks. If there is one thing I am confident on. It is hot cocoa...I am glad Amerika likes it though. Makes me happy~"

America smiles at him and nods, already about to finish up his cocoa with just one gulp left. He sighs out blissfully, setting the cup on the table again. Little did he know that because of the whipped cream, he now had a little moustache going on.

Ivan had been sipping his drink. And for the first time in his life he did a spit take. The tall nation was unable to stop his laughter as he saw that mustache on Alfred. It made him look like a snauzer dog. The Russian set his cup down before holding his sides, loud guffaws coming from his chest.

America stares, both shocked and surprised when he saw the Russian spit out the delicious cocoa. He was more surprised to see him laughing his ass off and seeing him clutching down and holding onto his side. What was so funny?

Russia tried waving the American away, finding it hard to breathe. It just looked so perfect on Alfred's face. It was adorable.

America blinked a couple of times, still not getting why Ivan started cracking up like that. "What's so funny, babe?"

Russia points to Alfred's face. "T-that,da?" more laughing.

America blinks as he pointed at his face. "Me? I'm funny? My face?" He looks around so he could see a reflection of himself. Ohhh. He chuckles. "Is it because of my mustache?" He grins as he makes kissy kissy faces at Ivan still with the white mustache by his lips.

Russia giggled more, cheeks flushed as he gasped for air. "N-nyet..nyet more...hurts,da?"

(America) "Aww babe~ You don't wanna kiss me?" Still kept on making that stupid kissy face.

Russia went forward, still giggling, and licked off the cream. "Mnn~ heehee...g-good,da?"

America purrs at the lick and smiles. "Love it when you giggle~" He licks off the rest of the mustache off him.

Russia blushed and looked away, still giggling a little. "Love it when you are small and cute~"

America gets flustered. "Heeyyy... I ain't that small. And cute doesn't work for me!" He laughs.

Russia pet him while taking the dishes to the sink. "Keep telling yourself that~" he chuckled, getting his cup to drink from again.

America rest his chin by the table and pouts at the pet. "What's up with you calling me cute, Russia? You know very well that loud mouths are not cute at all. And besides... you're the one with the cute nose here too." He grins a bit.

Russia gave him a look while sipping his cocoa. "If loudmouths are not cute I suppose all dogs and puppies are ugly?"

America blinks at that and gave him a look back. "Huh? What does dogs and puppies got to do with anything I just said?" o3o

Russia sighs. This American. "Its a good thing you are cute...and good in bed~" he teased, kissing Alfred's cheek as he passed him to walk into the living room.

America laughs at this while being flustered. "I said I'm not cute, okay! But.. I am good in bed.. or anywhere else~" He chuckled. He followed right after the Russian. "Oh! Russia! I forgot! I have something for you!"

Ivan stopped and looked back. "Something for me? What is it?"

America nods as he takes out something inside his coat. "Cuz I know you like sunflowers, but in this winter wonderland you live in, it's pretty damn hard to get one... I thought 'Oh! Maybe I could do those pressed flower craft thingymajig! I only was able to do it with the tiny baby sunflowers though... But you can use it as some sort of bookmark if you read books! I dunno if you do, but yeah!" He smiles as he got out the pressed sunflowers that was neatly put inside a flat plastic. "That's real, by the way!"

Russia didnt move for a moment before smiling big. He rushed forward and tackled Alfred in a big bear hug. "Thank you~ I love it,da?" he cried, giving America a big kiss before taking the wrapped flower packet, holding it carefully.

America almost fell over at the sudden tackle and laughs. "It's just a small thing though~ I would have tried to press the big sunflower though it was too big and I don't think that would have been a good bookmark sorta!" He laughs. "And oh! I brought you candies too! Different from the ones that you had before!"

Russia hugged Afred again before dragging him to the couch. "I am so happy with the flower. And now there is more? I believe you are spoiling me Amerika."

America smiles and grins. "Well~~~ there is more... but that has to wait!" He smiles and sat by the couch with him.

Russia tilted his head. "More? Like what?" Excited kid face is excited.

America shakes his head. "Now this part's a secret~ I can't tell you yet!"

Russia pouts. "That is so mean Amerika...but that aside, what would you like to do? I do not have much to offer in entertainment...I normally do not get guests.." his smile a bit sheepish yet with a definite hidden sadness.

America grins. "Naah~ it's not mean~ And oh? No guest? Why not?" He frowns at the information. He always did love it when people visit him.

Russia scratched his head. "Well...not many people wish to visit Russia...and even fewer wish to visit me. I am not..,,good with people,da? But I am used to it...AH! I do have some new movies and a TV." he offered, havint gotten them so he could learn more about the things the American liked.

America thinks about this. "Well... yeah... it's too cold to go here... BUT!" He hugs the Russian and smiles. "As much as I hate the cold, I know you hate the cold too.. so.. I'll visit you as often as I can!" He kisses him by the corner of his lips and grins. "You good with that?"

Russia smiled, moved. "Da...I would love that. I could learn to like the cold if you are here with me in it."

America grins and kisses him tenderly. "Good! And who knows! I might start liking winter too or something!... ahahah I hope?" Even he wasn't sure about that.

Russia pulled him close. "We can at least wait and see~ Maybe a snowball fight later,da?"

America blinks and grins. "Oh? You think you can defeat me in a snowball fight, babe? I ROCK at that you know!"

Ivan grinned. "I am Russian. We know everything about snow~" ^J^

Alfred thought about this too. "Well yeah... I guess you do.. BUT! I know I can beat your ass in a snowball fight, Ivan!" He grins.

Russia then smiled a darker smile. "We shall see little Amerika~"

America pinches his cheeks. "But not right now... It's a fucking blizzard out!" He cries out. "Does it ever stop!" He gasps at him.

Russia batted the hands away from his cheeks. "Da. If it blizzards all the time we would be snowed in and die. Nyet, this storm should stop within a few hours."

America was about to pass out. He didn't wanna be an ice popsicle! "A-ah! well... that's good! Damn it! I thought maybe I'll get here when the weather was a bit nicer... guess not." He pouted. "Okay then... we can just hang out until the storm pass!"

Russia nodded. "How about a movie? I got a new box of American films the other day. You can look through them and decide~"

America blinks and smiles. "Ohhhh? You got some of my movies? Sweet! Where? Where? We can watch then!"

America looks around and finds the box Ivan was talking about. Once he found it, he literally bounced towards it and flops down on the floor. He starts looking through the box and sees that most of the dvds were the ones that were just newly release off the market and some were some great classic family films. Ivan got good taste! He rummages more into the box and gasps. He had horror films in here too. "A-aahahaha..."

Russia tilted his head and walked over. "What is it? Something wrong?"

America shakes his head. "N-nothing! Let's watch some comedy or action or something, babe! A-ahahaha!"

Russia nodded. "Alright. Which one would be good? I have not ever seen any of those so I would not know."

America looks at the DVDs. "Well we can try Book of Eli, or Inception.. or It's Kind of a Funny Story... the Unstoppable would be good too. Ah, and Due Date too... Hmmm..." He was definitely avoiding the horror films. "I dunno what to pick!" He laughs.

Russia reached in and picked a random one. "What is Mirrors?"

America shrieks out loud. He will never admit it, but that movie scared the shit outta him that he couldn't look at his own reflection in the mirror. Damn Ivan with his magical voodoo powers to pick that out of the hundreds of DVD inside the box! "A-ahh... t-that, babe? Y-you wanna watch that?"

Russia blinked. Alfred's reaction had been very interesting. He smiled. "Da~ Lets watch this one~"

America wants to crawl into a ditch now. Why Ivan? Why? "A-ah.. sure, babe. Pop it in the player then. Um. D-do you have any blankets? I-I'm kinda cold. He needed some sort of comfort blanket. ;w;

Russia nods and points to the hall door. "In there is alot." before going to put the movie in. He giggled, this looked like it would be fun~ Ah.…..he probably shoulda mentioned the mirror in the hallway...oh well~

America wanted to plea to him if he could come with him. But his pride was too strong. "In there? Okay then... I should get you some too, right?" He heads off to where the blankets wer- HOLY SHIT. He jumped clasped his mouth shut, stopping himself from yelping out. He got scared of his own reflection. W-why! ;A; "I-Ivaann~? W-which door was it again?"

Russia had to stop himself from falling over laughing. Priceless American~ "The one on the left darling~"

America nods and quickly hovers to the door, getting all the blankets he could grab and wrapping himself around it all. He quickly ran back to the living room, pretty much dragging all the blankets behind him. "O-okay! I'm back!" His feet were already up on the couch, in fetal position under the blankets.

Russia turned the movie on and pressed play. he went and turned the lights off before going to sit with Alfred. "Lets watch,da?~"

America only had half of his face peeking out under the bundles of blankets that he was living under. He wasn't sure if Ivan saw him nod, so he just mumbled out a soft 'yeah'. Oh god oh god oh god...

Russia grinned as the movie started. Alfred was so cute. He reached and arm around the man and pulled him close, almost into his lap.

America jumped a bit at the arm around him. He didn't see it as the blankets gave him so many blind spots now. But knowing that it was Ivan, he relaxes and leans towards him. He was visibly shaking though. He wanted to just cuddle into the Russian's chest and not watch, but Ivan might be scared right now! He can't just leave the Russian to watch the movie! He has to watch it too! Oh god oh god oh god...

Russia watched as a reflextion moved in the movie. Hmm. Interesting. It looked like it was another person. Maybe a demon? He noticed the shaking and tugged Alfred completly into his lap, petting him.

(America ) His eyes were literally shaking and tearing up. Oh god! It took him months to finally convince himself that no demons would come out of his bathroom mirror whenever he had to do his daily hygiene such as brushing his teeth. He slowly wrapped his arms around by the Russian's back as he cuddled close to him. "J-just tell me i-iiif you're scared... o-o-oookay, Babe?"

Russia nods and nuzzles him. "Alright..I will let the big strong Amerikan protect me...maybe you should get closer?" he asked, having so much fun with this. How he loved to tease and make Alfred terrified.

America doesn't know that the Russian was deliberately doing this for fun as he closes the gap between them. "O-okay.. I gotcha, Ivan...I-I'm here-OH SHIT!" He jumps on the Russian's lap and quivers.

Russia has to hold in the giggle, shaking. "I-it is so scary...Amerika...hold me,da?" his voice shaking from repressed laughter.

America was definitely holding the Russian back, but mostly holding him for his dear life. Oh man! "D-don't worry, Ivan! I-I-I'm here! H-hero's h-here to s-ssave you! ACK!" His ears were getting sensitive again whenever he hears screaming.

Russia winced a little, the American had some lungs. "Please dont l-leave me Alfred...I do not want to be alone.." adding extra fake fear to voice. This was definitly one of his favorite things to do. The American was so cute when terrified. It brought out the sadist in Russia.

Alfred wanted to crawl and curl up into a ball of blanket. He'll be having sleepless nights for a good couple of days. But ack! Ivan! Okay, control yourself! You h-h-have to be a hero! Waahh! "Gotcha.. b-babe! I-I ain't leaving you alone!" He sniffled a bit.

Ivan heard the sniffle and felt guilt. He sighed and hugged Alfred tight. "How about you sleep with me tonight? I will be scared by myself,da?"

America blinks a bit and looks up at Ivan while he was still in his blanket cocoon. He hugged him back though."Of course, b-babe! I-I wouldn't want you all by yourself!" He bury his face on the Russian's chest, still shivering.

Russia smiles softly and runs fingers soothingly through Alfred's hair. "Now I will feel nice and safe,da? It seems the movie is almost over~"

America wonder if he even should try to look back at the TV right now. N-naahh.. He rather just press against the Russian right now.. n-not because he's afraid or something! H-he just wants to bring comfort to the 'scared' Russian!

Russia keeps running his finger's through Alfred's hair, snuggling the trembling man. Alfred could be so cute, like a terrfied child. It made the Russian nation want to tease him. 3

Alfred still does try to peek at the film though. "I-Is it over now- aahhh~~~" He shivers. But in a different way. H-his fingers... s-shit...He's brushing Nantucket with his fingers. A growing redness appeared on his face. "I-Ivan...I-I'm good-aah... good... no need to brush my hair like that..." He tried his best not to whimper.

Russia shook his head and kept petting him and running fingers through his hair, even tugging on a bit very very gently. "Nyet It comforts me as I am very frightened,da?" he replied, not noticing the blush beccause of the dark, and missing what he was doing.

America started squirming on the Russian's lap, clinging and clutching hard on his shirt. He even yelp when the other tugged on his cowlick, making him send out a light but long moan. He couldn't just pull away from the Russian. He did say it was helping him calm down from being scared, but it was just *turning him on*. Such a dilemma! "I-i...Ivann..."

Russia kept petting him but looked down curiously. "Da? Alfred...Is something wrong?" Yup, the Russian is completly hair raping his lover and doesnt notice.

America felt his whole body just weaken at the continuous molestation of his stubborn cowlick. He looks up to Ivan with a very flustered face. His eyes just glinted with lust while he stared at his lips and starts licking on his own. He leaned forward to smack their lips lock together.

Russia was surprised by the American's sudden lip attack, not to say he was complaining. He returned the kiss with fervor, moaning softly while tugging on Alfred's hair.

America shudders a moan inside the Russian's mouth when Nantucket kept on getting played with. His position felt awkward. He shifted his place, not pulling away from the kiss at all, as he straddles on top of the Russian's lap. A sweet shiver went up his spine, making him arch and press against Ivan's chest as he pressed his ass down on the man's lap. "A~aahh..."

Russia groaned and bucked his hips softly, blood going to a particular monster in his anatomy. He didn't know what had gotten into the American but he liked it~ Ivan tugged on Alfred's hair to pull him closer, kissing harder while rolling his hips up into Alfred's ass.

(America ) Well whoopsiedaisy~ All his "fear" was thrown out of the window now. Stupid Nantucket. It's can be a curse or a blessing really. He lessen the gap between them as he puckers up and kisses the living daylights out of his lover, moaning out with wanton lust at every molestation of Nantucket. He grind down harder against the growing bulge on the Russian's pants every time he felt Ivan's hips buck up. "I-ivan~~"

(Russia ) "Alfred...g-gooood" he groaned, giving a strong buck up into that clothed sweet All American ASS! He was losing it, feeling the man against him rub his own buldge against the Russian's stomach made him just want to tear their clothes off and take Alfred so hard over the couch that he went to heaven.

America yelps out as he pushes down more against it, letting the bulge grind against his ass. Yep, he was growing painfully hard and the tightness on his pants wasn't helping at all. Florida was practically screaming to be let out on his prison cage. His hand couldn't help but start lingering around the Russian's neck, slowly unraveling his scarf off his neck. He wanted to touch his neck the same way he was touching Nantucket.

Russia hadnt noticed what Alfred was doing with his scarf, too absorbed in the kissing, dry humping and tugging on Alfred's hair. Ivan moaned, trying to dominate.

Alfred pants out heavily as he painfully takes the dry humping. He wanted it wet and sticky though! He felt his boxers growing sticky now from all this too. Florida was practically salivating when Alfred finally got the scarf out and started molesting it with his fingers and tongue,licking and sucking around the soft skin.

Russia froze, eyes going wide as he saw more than felt his head throw back, world falling away as his eyes closed and he moaned, good and loud."ALFRED! A-ahhh DA!" he whined, hips bucking up hard, making the American in his lap bounce like a cowboy on a bull. He felt pleasure ripple along his muscles as his erogenous zone was molested, fingers tugging hard in Alfred's hair on reflex.

America panted against the Russian's neck, now feeling it all heat up because of his licks and caresses. He starts wincing and moaning out from both pain and pleasure as Nantucket gets violated so deliciously rough. But at the sudden thrusting up made by Ivan and almost making him lose balance from it, his arms wrapped around his neck and clung tight while bouncing back at the same speed down at the bulge poking his ass. This was frustrating to the point that he wants to rip their clothes all together and just have himself get banged and be manhandled by the Russian. "IVAN! O-oh God YES! A-Aah!"

Russia was feeling the same as Alfred. Finally he snapped, that grip on his neck the final straw. "Alfred...clothes off...now" he growled, voice low. If America didnt get naked in 10 seconds he would rip the man's clothes to shreds. THEN proceed to screw his brains out...either way America was getting banged hard and heavy by the Russian's long pipe~

(America) Without even a word from the Russian, he was already struggling to get his clothes off, not caring so much anymore if he gets so cold from it. Well as long as Ivan kept him nice and warm with his bare body heat, he won't complain at all. "You... too... babe.." He growls back as his ass kept on rocking against the bulge of his pants, still stimulating the manhood up.

Russia let his head fall forward with another growl. Damn did that feel good. Ivan suddenly tossed Alfred to the side, onto the couch, as he jumped up and started stripping in a speed that France might have been impressed by. Then before Alfred could react he pinned him on his back against the couch cushions. Russia groaned and thrust his hips against Alfred's ass, amazingly getting inside. Oh it felt so good...he really needed to be inside the man. Later Alfred can get him back but right now, in his house, Russia was topping.

America definitely didn't have time at all to react when he was pinned down and stripped off his clothes that fast. All he could do was scream out in both mixture of pain and pleasure. He was already excited to begin with from the hair molestation but to be taken in dry with no comfort of any lubricant, it was painful. Deliciously painful. He'll be the same later then with the Russian, but right now, being at the bottom with his sexy Russian lover on top, it was literally driving him into sweet yet painful pleasure.

Russia groaned, the feeling of that overly tight heat around him was driving him crazy. After only a minute to adjust he started to move, panting hard while driving into the American with harsh fast thrusts, his big pipe homing in to find that one spot that would kill the pain and send Alfred into delicious heaven.

America clings to his man by the back of his neck as he shouted out at every thrust. It was so loud that in the man's quiet house, his cries of pleasure echoed around. It was even turning him hard on to hear his own music play back to him. He thrusts back down and implant the monster inside him more. Already, his body was just in flames at their heated love making. He could honestly melt the snow forming outside. Once his sweet spot was tackled down by the monster manhood, his back curves up into a bow and his head digs down to the cushions of the man's couch, fingers digging in onto his neck as he shouted out colorful rainbows of curses with the mixture of the Russian's name. "IVAN!"

Russia lost any control he had left at that beautiful scream of his name. The music his American eagle was making as he called his freedom song of pleasure made the Russian snarl and pound into him harder, muscles taunt and pleasure rising as he worked to fill this man with his own brand of vodka, claiming the American as his own. He pressed a hand down onto Alfred's shoulders, holding his chest down so his back stayed against the couch as the other hand raised his hips more. Ivan thrust into that sweet spot with every thrust, mouth hanging open as he moaned and groaned a prayer of Alfred's name over and over like an anthem of pleasure.

America continues to get himself impaled by his lover, thrusting in and out of him. He was loving every moment when all he now felt was pleasure. Sweet sinful blinding pleasure. As much as he loves banging on Ivan, he loves being manhandled roughly and possessively by the sunflower lover. Writhing under him, he pulls him down and lets himself inside that open mouth, kissing him with wanton and fiery dances with the foreign tongue. He tangles his legs around the Russian and brings his hips up higher so it was easier for the man to continue with his heated intrusion inside him. He felt his walls just caving the length inside him, feeling the throbbing of Ivan's monster. Oh dear heavens! It was too much! He never realized how vocal he could be when he's at the bottom. It was his own orchestra piece, dedicated to his lover.

Ivan kissed back fervently, dominating the other completly. He wanted to rip the man apart pleasurably with his hard length, feeling the screams, moans, and yells Alfred gave vibrating through his whole body. It felt like they were not just Ivan and Alfred, but just one being. Combined and each part fitting perfectly with another. It was pure bliss. Ivan finally had to break the kiss to breath. He panted hard like a dog. "AAh Ohmm! A-Alfred...getting close..." cant last much longer. Grabs Florida and strokes hard.

America felt himself being overpowered into the kiss. He couldn't care less anymore about that though. He was willing to submit himself to the Russian. To his lover. From the sunflower field and now to the Ivan's house, he loves becoming one with him. Like macaroni and cheese, they were meant to be together. Yes, he just describe them as food because really, the Russian was so delicious! He can never get enough of him! He panted back, almost so close to being out of breath completely. But somehow, he still has the voice to scream out when his somewhat neglected member now had grabbed the man's attention. He was almost there too, so *so* close! "I-Ivan! P-please! L-let's cum t-together!"

Russia kisses him again, a breatheless "Da!" spilling over Alfred's lips. It didnt take much longer before a particular hard thrust sent both of them over, Ivan crying out his love for Alfred while riding his orgasm, sending hot sticky white Russian snow deep into the American south.

Alfred was trembling so hard. So hard from the breath taking pleasure that only Ivan could ever give him. His entire body throbbing with desire. It was then that his body spasms from that final thrust, orgasm ambushed him with his white seed splattering all over his chest along with the Russian's. It stole his breath away, as he was allowed only one last loud and ragged moan, feeling himself get filled up so graciously by his lover inside.

Russia shuddered and gasped loudly before falling limp on Alfred, panting hard. "A-alfred,,,,mn I love you..." mumbled against his skin.

America sighs, trying to catch his breath as he stares at his man, face soaking wet from the heat they both emitted. "Babe... " He nuzzles by the side of his head. "Luv...ya..."

Russia purrs and nuzzles him back. "MNn...Da...O-oH!" Mind coming back and pulls out of Alfred, gulping. Cant believe he just took Alfred dry."Alfred?...Are you alright? I..I was too rough,da?"

America laughs breathlessly as he runs his fingers through his soaked hair. "I'm all fine, babe~ Don't worry." He just lay down on the couch, just relaxing his body and calming down.

Russia wass till a bit worried. He suddenly flipped the nation over and lifted Alfred's hips a bit to check the damage, didnt look like there was any blood. For that Ivan was releived. "Good...Now I can say how enjoyable that was...Amerika is so hot and tight...I am addicted~"

America gets flustered when he got lifted up and his entrance was checked on. "I-I-IIvan! D-don't do that!" His whole face was beet red again.

Russia tilts his head. "Why not...I am just checking this~" presses a finger at his abused entrance and rubs softly, feeling the slick cum still there.

America hitched a breath while his toes and fingers curl up at the sudden molestation of his entrance. "B-babe! N-no~~!"

Russia hummed and continued to rub his entrance, noticing more white slip out. "Mn~ I wouldnt normally think something like this was beautiful but it is...Nyet wonder they call you Amerika the beautiful.." he said aloud, mainly to himself. Ivan then slipped the tip of his finger in, noting how Alfred was still stretched and loose but somehow still tight and hot, it made him shiver. "Mine~"

America is starting to pant again. T-the hell? Is Florida still at it? He felt his length twitch again, this time making him moan out lightly. When he felt that tip of his fingers probing his insides again, there goes Florida. That kinky bastard. "I-Ivan~! O-oh godddd~"

Russia purred, feeling his body heat up. "Da~ My Amerika?" he smiled, slipping in a second finger. He thrust the appendages in and out slowly while groping Alfred's ass with his free hand. "Hhm~ I can see why you liked teasing me before Amerika...your butt is just so cute~"

(America ) With his mind not clouded by lust *All thanks to Nantucket.. another kinky bastard*, ...now it was just him being the kinky bastard really. When that finger pushed itself in, all the pain and pleasure from their just recent love making were coming back. He gasped. He moaned. He yelped at the sudden grope. It was now just him feeling everything. It felt so good. "Y-you! M-my b-butt is n-not so AHH!...N-not c-cute!" His hips, though. starts impaling downward against the finger.

Russia smirked, slipping the finger in further and feeling around. "Da it is...you like it when I touch you here~ It is so cute~" he giggled, slapping Alfred's ass gently.

America bit his lips to stop the moan. Those fingers probing inside him, exploring his heated muscles contracting with pleasure, just kept on making his whole body flush so bad with want and desire. That little slap did it though, making him yelp out and let the moan escape. "I-Ivan! Ww-we're gonna taint your c-couch if this continues again!"

Russia nuzzles the inside of Alfred's thigh. "I would not mind...it would be tainted with your delicious self,da?" Spanks him again while inserting a third finger, noticing the now once again hard Florida.~

America gasped. Three digits inside him. It almost felt like the same size as the Russian's dick. But the monster is way more better though. He moaned while looking down at the Russian who was truly just having fun with him right now. He cries out at the spank, hips jerking up and Florida oozing with his tangy flavored pre-cum again.

Russia leaned his head down and lapped at the pre-cum, purring for the taste before taking it into his mouth and sucking. He slapped at that tempting ass again while his fingers rubbed against a certain spot in the American.

(America ) And there goes Ivan again, meeting up with Florida. The Southern state was happy to see the cute bastard though. Typical. Being a good host and feeding his guest so generously with his pre-cum. Alfred snapped back to reality when another spanking occurred. With his legs spread apart and bend a bit, the American just felt like a hornball again when his sweet spot was tampered and abused again, making him thrash underneath. If Ivan doesn't stop the spanking and hold down his hips, he might gag at the erection inside his mouth.

Russia knew this so had relaxed his throat, letting Alfred thrust into his mouth as he pleased. Ivan continued to spank the man, wanting to turn those pretty white orbs red.

America felt his head steam at how hot this all felt. He moaned out with a sharp gasp at the repeated spanking. He was growing delirious from the pleasure of his dick inside Ivan's mouth and the pain from the physical hit on pleaded more while thrusting up a bit.

Russia kneaded the abused flesh now instead of spanking, his mouth bobbing over Alfred's hot length while sucking hard. Ivan's eyes were on Alfred's face the whole time, watching him writhe in pleasure. It made the Russian feel possesive.

Alfred felt his thighs, his backside and his member just throbbing with exquisite pleasure. He couldn't help Florida ooze out more of his flavor, almost getting so close again to his second climax of the day. His body just *loves* making him ejaculate so much ,huh? "I-van!" He chocked out. "S-so damn aa-aah! Close!"

Russia grinned around him and sucked hard a few more times before puling off the hot state. "Come for me then Amerika~" he purrs, tongue lapping at the head of America's erection, tip of his tongue delving into the leaking slit there. He loved this taste, so musky yet sweet. It was like candy to him.

America dug his nails hard on the cushion of the couch, practically ripping it off with his strength that he can't control whenever his head was clouded with lust, desire and Ivan. He can almost feel the pressure building up as his blood all gushes down, heating up at the teasing tongue that kept on licking him like a candy sucker. His whole body spasms with a thrilling shudder, releasing his juice once more all over inside Ivan's mouth with a loud roar from the American. "IVAN~!"

Russia got a little on his face before ingulfing the state and sucking it dry, moaning from both Alfred's cry of Ecstasy and his delicious erotic expression. He made sure to get it all before pulling away, licking his lips. "MMnH~ So good Amerika...I could never get enough of this taste. My favorite flavor~" voice a purr. He was now hard again too but he wasnt sure if Afred could go another round, not after being taken dry. Ivan removed his fingers from the hole and grinned, the feeling of possesiveness getting stronger. "Mine~"

America went limp and collapses his whole body down on the couch. He's definitely tainted the Russian's couch with his orgasm. Catching his breath, he looks down at Ivan and gives him a light tired smile. "I'll kick your ass if my flavor wasn't your favorite, babe." He chuckles softly, feeling Florida also limping down now that it had ridden out the pleasure. Then he gasped and felt so empty when those fingers left him. "Of course babe~ I'm yours~" As much as he is a hero and likes being independent, he sometimes does like it when someone else holds the dominating power. It's only with Ivan who he can fully submit himself with no complaints and disagreement. The American nation suddenly feels that he loves having someone be possessive of him.

Russia started wiping off the mess on his face, licking it away from his fingers. "Mn~ I would never dislike this taste...it is my Amerikan's sweet nectar after all. Delicious. But I also love everything about my Amerika~" leans down to give him a nice gentle kiss, purring a bit. "We should probably clean up...an move to my bed,da?"

America just wanted to rest on the couch for a moment, not caring how he was spread naked in front of the Russian, legs still apart and bent as he rest his head around his shoulders. "Well I'm glad you love my taste, babe~" He grins and stares at him proudly. He accepts that soft kiss and mewing back in return. "Hmm... Well you already cleaned me up good, right?" He chuckles, now slowly returning to his normal breathing.

The tall nation nods before scooping the smaller nation up and walking towards the bedroom. He nuzzled Alfred's hair, loving the scent of sweat and Alfred. "Nn~I will take good care of you~ Clean you up nice,da?"

America laughs as he gets scooped up. This time, he didn't mind. As long as he gets to feel Ivan's body warmth. Being naked for quite a while now, he's starting to feel the cold air hitting his body. He curls up into the Russian's arms, and finding himself relaxing against him. "Babe~ As long as I get to clean you too, yeah?"

Ivan cuddles him close as they get to the bedroom. "Da~ Of course. And you better clean thoroughly~" Russia replied with his familiar smile. After lightly tosing Alfred onto the soft bed he went to get a warm wet washcloth to clean them both off. He probably should have mentioned the mirror on the oppisite side of the room from the bed. And leaving the light off as he went to get the cloth? That was just terrible. Ivan grinned, wondering if the American would notice.

* * *

><p>End. There is a bit more, but its basically just a bit more smut. And I wasnt sure if people wanted to see it. If you do, just comment and tell me,da? ;w;<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER ALERT. *sirens going off, people running around screaming*

This was requested so here it is. Although I did edit it there might still be some mistakes cause...dammit all I am tired. With my work..and alot of other stuff. It has just been hard. Example: Last two weeks EVERY ONE. and I mean EVERY. FREAKIN. ONE. of our cars broke down or got a flat tire. my whole family. That is four cars people. Yeah. FML. anyway I am sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: Its the second chapter...if I have to put one up it is just sad. You should know what this is by now. Perverts. 8I *seriuz nod*

Ok I'm a perv too...WE BAND TOGETHER,DA? So anyways. Basically same as last chapter. little fluff. lotsa smut. and in the end a Russian is happy. I hope everyone enjoys my fail as Russia. Although as before said, my Amerika lover is amazing 333333333 **

Now. On to the show,da? ^J^

BEGIN!...again? *doesntknow* 8'U

* * *

><p>For a few moments America was left alone on the bed, sighing blissfully while taking the Russian's pillow and hugging it. It smelled like strawberries. Oh yeah! He remembers that Russia secretly uses strawberry scented shampoos! Mmmm~ He blinks though when he realizes how dark it was in the room and the hard blowing wind outside kept making the tree branch hit the side of the Russian's house. The noises made him jump as he slowly recalls something. He gulps, eyes starting to panic. The American looked around, now slowly starting to hear inaudible noises. It was probably his imagination, but to him, it sounded so real. With a loud thump of the branch by the window, he squeaks and sits up-OW! The pain! Alfred rubbed his lower back gently as in his peripheral vision, he saw something move on the opposite side of the room. He quickly tenses and grabs the blanket, diving himself inside while shivering. Oh god oh god oh god!<p>

Russia came back to see a trembling mess of an American curled up under the blanket in a ball. He chuckled to himself. Although Ivan loved seeing Alfred smiling and happy, he couldn't help loving the suffering and fear that overtook the man sometimes. Call Ivan sadistic, but he still loved it. The Russian went over to the bed to pat the shivering ball. "Alfred?...Is something wrong?" He knew very well what was wrong.~3

America shook his head underneath the blankets. The white blob on the bed was just shivering. "N-naah, b-babe... J-just cold~...B-brrrr..."

Ivan then ripped the blanket off with a flourish. "Nyet. I need to clean you. Then I will warm you up." He giggled out, smiling while holding up the cloth.

This caused America to shriek when the blanket no longer served its purpose for him and he stares up at the Russian, still hugging his pillow. "C-can you turn on t-the lights, babe? S-so at least you can see w-what you're cleaning, r-right?"

Russia tilted his head, looking at the adorable scene before him. Oh how cute. Alfred honestly thought that if there WAS something there that the blanket and pillow would protect him? Ivan chuckled and gave that American ass a playful spank before going to turn the lights on. He couldnt be too mean. He didnt want Alfred to cry because of his sadism…..Too much anyway~ 3

The sudden spank ripped a yelp that made Alfred rub his butt cheeks, one arm still around the pillow. He smiled though and sat up slowly now that there were lights. His ears were still sensitive to noises though. "T-thanks babe." He continues to cuddle the Ivan's sweet smelling pillow.

Ivan then went back over and forced America to spread his legs before running the cloth over his abused entrance, starting to clean him. "Something wrong Alfred? You look distressed?" he asked slyly, eyes twinkling a bit with mischief.

America gasped. "Baby! Warn me first-a-aah!" He bucked up at the warm water cleaning him up. "Y-you jerkface! You're playing with me, ain't ya?"He pouted but his words were playful and whimsical.

The reaction made Ivan giggle. Making an 'Oh nyet!' face he replied, "Oh!...it seems I have been caught red handed~" Ivan then pushed a finger into Alfred with the cloth wrapped around it to clean his insides, basically smirking.

Alfred gasped and moaned. That felt so strange! B-but in a strange good way! His hip squirmed around, helping the Russian clean him up, even though this was probably making him hard again. FUCK. "B-babe! I-I think that's g-good now~"

Shaking his head Ivan continued and even added a secong finger under the cloth, stretching him more to give him a good cleaning.~ EvilRussiansmileofdoom.

"N-noo~!" He whined but it sounded more like a moan. America clutches hard on the strawberry scented pillow with both arms around it while the Russian kept on playing with him as he cleans. His hips continues to rock from side to side, in sync with the fingers cleaning him up.

This just made the Russian smirk more. "Daa~" he purred, slipping in a third finger and pushing them in deep, the cloth rubbing against Alfred's inner walls teasinly. Ivan licked his lips at the sight, getting excited.

"C-come on babe! O-ooh...god!" Alfred was panting once again. To think that for those two session they have, he'd already lost his voice. Think again. He cries out with passion, as he feels the fabric inside him, tickling his sweet spot. He wanted it touched. He impales himself down more onto the finger. "B-babe! Please! "

Russia tilts his head before getting an idea. "Wait a moment Alfred...I got something for you~" he purrs, removing the fingers. But then he wraps his newly reawakened erection in the cloth before pressing it to that hole, moaning loudly as he slowly thrusts in, the feeling of tightness and the cloth almost makeing the tall nation cum. Ivan only stopped when he was fully seated inside, panting and gasping. "Ooh..Alfred...still so tight...Mn~ Could do this forever puppy~"

The younger nation whined when the fingers were gone inside him. He was so close! He felt it brush against

it- Oh FUCK! His voice growing raspier by the minute as he grunts out, taking in the monster full inside him. Well at least this time it wasn't so dry. But his mouth did feel so dry from the heat, almost burning him up and leaving him so thirsty. Alfred looks back up to him, only his eyes visible as he covered his mouth with the pillow. His body just begged for Ivan to move as he initiated his hips pulling away and thrusting back against his lover. "A-aah!"

Ivan grinned although his breathing was labored. He didnt move. "If you want it...take it youself,da?~" voice a low lusty purr.

America glared up at him. "Babe. You will be the death of me." He quickly maneuvers the Russian around, now with him laying down and him on top with the monster still inside him. "Then I'll take the action scene then, babe." Alfred then sheaths himself deeper until he is filled up by the monstrous length, letting out a needy yet breathless groan. He calms himself down first, not wanting to make this into another fast paced rodeo act, he starts of pushing himself up and down at the Russian, butt slapping down at his groin area. Repeatedly now it became the American bouncing up and down on his lover while his back curves into a crescent and his head tilted up, looking up to the ceiling, shouting out the feverish and fiery ecstasy.

The actions from his lover caused Ivan to groan, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the feeling. Before he knew it his hips started going up to meet Alfred's in a passionate rythm. Ivan reached up and gripped Alfred's waist, slamming him down harder and moving him so his sweet spot was hit each time. "Alfred!"

America felt no real control, even in this new position. His body. Up and down. Up and down hard. Slamming himself onto his lover. A routine he wouldn't get tired of. It was pure magic. When he comes up, he felt so cold, but when he drops down, it was fire quickly burning him up. The heat making him shout out and making the American melt on the man he straddled on. It was when the monster hit his prostate that his body ignited into flames. Bouncing so passionately with the length impaled in him. He cries out tothe owner of that monster, cursing him out and also loving him.

Russia grit his teeth to hold in the sounds as he impaled the man again and again. The american's shouts mingling with his own harsh pants and moans. He grinned and slapped Alfred's ass a bit, wanting to claim him hard, the feeling of possesiveness only seeming to be increasing as the night went on.

While his hips still shoving itself up and down off that enormously large and hard rock dick, his back bends down to press his heated flesh on top of the Russian. His lips claiming those oppisite that grinned deviously. He bucked up and cried inside Ivan's mouth when he got spanked once again. He cringes and winces in pain, but it was quickly over ridden by the wonderful sensation, uttering on his lips his beg for more. "B-babe! Ivan! More ooh g-g-shit! Please! More!"

Ivan kissed back gladly and passionatly, most likely bruising America's lips. "Ooh...you wa-ah-nt it Alfred? Well its c-coming Amerika~" he purred then flipped them so America was on bottom. Ivan grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders before proceeding to pound relentlessly into Alfred, sweat covering his body and making it glisten.

America couldn't even react so quickly from the sudden turn over as he shouted at the top of his lungs when he was pounded hard by the bedpost. With his feet and legs up high, it couldn't help but twitch, with toes curling up. His arms quickly wrapped around his neck while his head tilt upward. The loud creaking sound of the bed only made Alfred realize how hard Ivan was thrusting into him. All his sense of pain was just washed away with the colorful sensation of pleasure. He shouted his desires and chanted out the Russian's name like a mantra.

The big Russian gave a snarl before biting Alfred's neck, growling the word mine against his flesh. His normally very hidden and burried violent possesiveness having come out. He licked and sucked the bite mark while continuing to pound out his American beefcake. Giving him a good time and making love sparks dance in their eyes like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

America shouted and growled from that bite, pushing down against the Russian more on to his neck to make that bite draw more blood. The pain felt so good and delicious. He winces at how deeper the teeth got but that tongue gliding around made him lose it. "O-OooOh God Iv-vvan!" He panted out harshly by his ear and kept on worshiping his name as if it had never left his voice. "B-babe!" He swallowed really hard. "S-shit! Fuck me hard and good, Ivan! Fuck me d-ddamn hard make me s-see stars!"

Russia couldnt dissapoint his lover now could he? Not when the man is begging like that. Ivan purred at the taste of blood, sucking hard at the bite while continuing to pound his cute little American senseless. He grabbed Alfred's hips in a bruising grip, pulling them back against him when he thrust to make each time harder and faster, the slapping of their skin most likely bruising them both. Russia snarled and bit Alfred again, claiming the man good and hard. He could feel himself getting close.

The star spangled nation shivered at the sensual feeling of having his lover taste his blood like that. This side of Ivan. This dominating and possessive side of him had just made him want to show all of his vulnerable side of him, wanting him to violate all of his American rights in such ways that he ends up fully submitting himself to the Russian. The faster and harder he thrust, pretty much bruising his inside so bad that he wouldn't be able to stand at all from the unbelievable pain, made him cum too fast and too sudden. He exploded like a sex bomb with white strings shooting right on his chest and Ivan's, even getting it far to reach his own face.

The other's sudden climax made the Russian tense up before slaming into him a few more times, then shouting out his own release, member throbbing as Ivan climaxed hard into his lover. He arched his back, shuddering while fully emptying his love seed into the American, claiming him as his own. He wanted to just rip the American constitition to shreds so that he could lock his lover away and imprison him. Keeping him forever. Russia collapsed once he was spent, laying across his American pie comfortably.

Alfred started to calm down while panting, slowly as his pleasure finally subsides... Shit. Wow. He actually went for the gold for the third time! Well as they say it, third time's the charm. But man. This one. It felt so different from the last two. It felt so earthy and raw. And it made him shiver in a way he never felt before. It felt that the constitution he built would crumble down. A sense of his being as a freedom fighter disappearing as Alfred becomes dependent over someone. It scared America a bit. But somehow, he liked it. He shook his head. Alfred was just exhausted and dizzy. He should stop thinking and just relax with the man who he calls his lover.

Russia couldn't help purring while pulling out of his spent lover, taking the now fully soiled washcloth from his limping erection and tossing it aside. He noticed some blood on the small towel and couldn't help feeling a little guilty, but also possesivly and sadistically happy. "Mn..that was amazing Amerika...I love you~" Ivan then moves to kiss America before plopping down next to him, pulling the man to his chest and petting his hair gently. The Russian know both of them were going to be very sore in the morning. But in a good way. He grinned, knowing Alfred was going to be sporting the bruises and signs of their love-making for a long time, even with the fast healing rate of a nation.

The American nation just lay next to his lover, the pain slowly seeping onto him and that bruising hickey on his neck started throbbing. "F-fuck... I'm gonna be in so much pain... But.. fuck.. that was amazing..." He leans up to kiss him by the corner of his lips. "I luv ya too babe..." He laughed as he teased a bit, still breathless. "I'll... be borrowing your scarf and you can't say no... or nyet or however the hell you say it in your moonspeak language... I need to hide the hickey..."

This could only make Russia grin, secretly loving the idea of Alfred wearing his clothing. It made him feel like he fully owned the man. "Alright...I will~ But only because I just tore you to pieces,da? I should do 'something' to apologize...although I am not sorry at all~"

America laughs as he cuddled closer to him, now slowly feeling his eyes grow heavy and tired. Exhaustion was now visible in his face. "The scarf's enough babe... and I asked for it... so don't apologize..." He mumbled something a bit softer while nuzzling on the sweaty chest. "'s nice."

Russia smiled sleepily and cuddled the American, soon following him into slumbar.

America grinned softly as he gropes by his back for the blanket. He was naked and he didn't wanna wake up frozen solid, even though he did have a big body heater next to him. He covers the both of them with the soft blanket. Finally, his body shut down as he fell asleep in the safe haven of his Russian lover's arms.

Ivan knew he would probably wake up to a very cranky and sore American in the morning. But for now he slept peacefully, cuddling and warming his cute puppy all night long.

* * *

><p>Alright. This is the end. The real one. *bows* thank you for spending the time to read. It makes me happy,da? ;J;<p>

Hopefully this didnt leave too many of you in dissapoint with me. But I always feel sad when people rp and no one else sees. It is like if someone writes a book and it is never read and enjoyed. ** so yeah...thank you and farewell,da? /J/


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. This is a bit of a kick in the face since you all probably thought this was an update. But I'm sorry to say its not.

EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT!

I have migrated to tumblr. I think its pretty easy to use and you don't have to be a member to go to my page and read.

: / / akai-tiger . tumblr

There is my new URL. Just delete the spaces. I made it just for my fanfics and stuff so yay. Thank you to everyone who was supportive and gave me suggestions. I love you all! It saddens me to leave fanfiction . net. but since they won't support what I write I just have to move on. Anyway. If you continue to read my stuff on tumblr thank you SO MUCH! Farewell for now guys.

P.S. - Currently putting all my fanfics up on the new site. Green Eyes will be the last one going up. a chapter at a time. But the newest chapter. And I promise this, will be up sometime today. So yay~ *runs away*

MORE EDIT OMGGGGG

Due to the fact that some people don't know how to use tumblr (agreed it can be annoying) I made a deviant art as well. I have a bit of trouble posting on deviantart though so I could end up updating the tumblr one long before I update the DA. Just warning. Here is my DA.

: / akai-tiger . deviantart (dot) com


End file.
